


Christmas Light Show

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Twelve Days of Fic-mas, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

Steve had a youtube channel, he was a daily blogger and he had been for a few years. However his boyfriend, Bucky, wasn’t a youtuber. For the first year or so, Bucky was never really on video. His legs were but never his face. But as the years went on, Bucky showed his face more and people seemed to enjoy his present on the vlogs. Now Steve did a lot of things for his channel, he traveled to places far and near and there were times he asked Bucky to go with him. He knew Bucky would say yes most of the time unless he was busy with something else. Today, Steve wanted to go to see the light show they were having a few hours away and he wanted to take Bucky with him. Steve pulled out his camera and pushed record.   
“Alright, so tonight there is a light show I want to go to. But I don’t wanna go alone so I am going to ask Buck to come with me. Let’s see how that goes.” With the camera in his hand facing forward, Steve headed into their shared room and leaned against the door frame. Bucky was laying on the bed with his headphones in his ears. Steve stayed silent, waiting to see when Bucky would notice him. The answer was not that long.   
“What do you want, Steve?” Bucky asked, looking up from his laptop, taking his headphones out once he noticed Steve standing in the door way.   
“Why do you think I want something?”   
“You always stand like that when you want something, and you look at me like that too. Plus you have your camera out.”  “I don’t know what you're talking about. I am just admiring the view is all and letting everyone else see the beauty I get to see every day.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him as he closed his laptop.   
“Okay okay fine. What do you say we go out tonight?”   
“Yeah sure, What’s going on?”  
“Really?” Steve beamed. “The light show. I want to go see it.” Some where along them talking, Steve turned the camera to face himself.   
“Alright, sounds like fun.” Hearing those words leave Bucky’s mouth, Steve walked over to the bed and sat next to the brunette, kissing the top of his head just before turning off the camera.  
“You really though I’d say no?” Bucky questioned as he leaned against Steve, opening his laptop again as he got back to typing.   
“I didn’t know how busy you were, and I didn’t want you to feel pressured into going with me.”   
“Of course I’d go with you, Punk. Now go, so i can get my work done before we go.” Steve jumped out of the bed and left the room letting Bucky have the quietness he needed to get his work done.   
A few hours had gone by and the sun was setting. Steve was once again talking away to his camera as Bucky excited the bedroom dressed and ready to head out. With his hoody on and a beanie on his head, Bucky headed over to Steve and placed his hand on his shoulder.   “Ready whenever you are.” He said once Steve stopped talking. With that being said, the two headed out the door and into the car.   
Bucky was driving, Steve was in the passenger seat so he could Vlog the lights.   
The drive didn’t feel like it was that long thanks to the company of one another plus the Christmas music was a nice touch.   
The sun had set by the time they arrived for the light show. Bucky parked the car and the two were off to find a place to sit for the opening. Bucky sat down, leaning against the tree with Steve next to him. Steve was off in his own little world looking around at all of the people that were around them.   
They didn’t have to sit and wait that long for the show to begin. A person went up onto the stage and everyone went quiet. Steve pulled out his camera as the man on the stage began to talk.  
“Thank you all for coming to the annual light party!” The crowd cheered, Bucky and Steve stood up.   
“Let’s count down the lights.”  
“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” All of the lights around them turned on, the clapping and cheering grew louder.   
Steve took a hold of Bucky’s hand as they began to follow the crowd down the streets. Walking hand in hand, the two marveled at the sight that was in front of them. The buildings each told their own story. Down certain streets, all of the houses had the same theme, giant candy canes lined the streets and down others their were arcs, and Christmas trees that went down the road. Down each Street, Steve had his camera out and filmed the decorations. But the majority of the time, he spent with Bucky.   
After walking down the streets for a few hours, the two headed back to the car.   
“I’ll drive.” Steve said, holding his hand out for the keys. Bucky reached into his pocket and handed them to the Blonde.   
“Have fun.” He said, getting into the passenger seat. Steve put the camera down in the middle of the two and began the drive back home. By the time they arrived, Bucky had fallen asleep. Steve turned off the car and turned on his camera using the car light to illuminate his face.  
“Alright, I’m heading off to bed once I get Bucky Inside. I hope you enjoyed todays Vlog. See you again tomorrow.”   
With that, Steve signed off and woke Bucky up, nudging his shoulder gently. The two went inside and called it a night. A very good night indeed.


End file.
